


Impatient

by edibleflowers



Series: Only God Knows Why [9]
Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:25:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edibleflowers/pseuds/edibleflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JC and Lance can't wait to get started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the sexual activity in this fic is between two men, with a woman watching and enjoying.
> 
> For Catja.

I'm in the shower when I hear my name being called from outside. The voices are Lance and JC's, I can tell, but what the hell do they want? Can't they tell I'm busy?

"Just a minute," I yell.

Apparently they don't feel like waiting, because the door opens and JC pokes his head into the shower. "Come on, Kristin."

I flick water at him. "Get out, asshole. What's the rush?"

"Come play," he grins.

"Horny little shit, ain't'cha?" I step back under the shower's spray, grinning when JC's eyes go wider, his tongue darting out to lick at his lips.

"Kinda," he admits.

"Let me finish my shower. I'll be right out," and I reach for the body wash. This seems to satisfy him -- more or less -- and he ducks out, closing the bathroom door behind him, letting me finish washing up in privacy.

A few minutes later, I emerge, wrapped in a towel with another around my hair, to see that they've started without me. JC and Lance are sprawled on the bed, shirts off; Lance is on his back, his hands down the back of JC's pants, his eyes shut tight while JC licks languidly at his neck. Damn, that's pretty fucking hot, if you ask me. Quietly, I move to the other bed, tucking a leg under myself so I can watch.

They're beautiful together, like a classical painting. An erotic one, I amend, as JC licks his way down Lance's pale chest, rubs his hand over the distended front of Lance's jeans. Lance groans, heartfelt and deep, a rumble I feel in my toes, his hands flexing in JC's hair, kneading open and closed like a cat's paws. JC sleeks the fly open, sticks his fingers inside. I can almost feel what he's feeling, the sultry moist heat trapped there, rough hair and hard flesh; my fingers curl into a fist as I watch the tendons move in JC's wrist.

"Fuck," Lance groans, completely lost to JC's seduction. It's trashy and hot, JC shamelessly manipulating Lance's dick inside his pants. I let a hand move up under my towel, unable to resist. The sight of the two of them has me wet and swollen already. JC glances towards me, raises an eyebrow; I shake my head, gesture with my other hand to keep on with what he's doing, and he smiles slyly, one eyebrow raised in a look that's pure sex.

Goddamn, that's hot. I lean back on my hand to let the other have free access. JC is working Lance's pants off now, his mouth breathing heated obscenities against Lance's skin, making Lance writhe beneath him. "Fuck, yeah, that's good, baby, tell me you want it," he tells Lance, who moans, grips JC's hair tighter. JC tugs the jeans off, kneels on the floor -- Lance is close to the edge of the bed, his knees hanging over the foot, giving JC all the room he needs to rest his arms over Lance's thighs and put his beautiful mouth on Lance's cock.

My own play picks up its pace as I watch, watch JC's efficient work and its effects on Lance, who's lost and falling apart to JC's expert velvet tongue. JC can deep-throat like nobody's business, so the others have told me on more than one occasion, and he knows how to work the muscles in his throat, something he's apparently doing right now to spectacular results. Lance's face goes all red, his neck flushing with blood, his hips twitching rhythmically upwards in a way that would make millions of teenies cream their panties if it was part of his dance routine. God knows it's making me sweat.

He shudders, skin gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat, and comes in JC's mouth all at once, the orgasm heralded only by a stuttering gasp. JC swallows, swallows, takes it all, licking his lips, wiping his swollen mouth with satisfied pleasure. Then he glances over at me, smiling.

"Enjoy the show?" he says throatily.

"Come here and I'll show you how much," I offer. The night may have just begun, but I can already tell it's going to be a good one.


End file.
